1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, more particular to a heat-dissipating device for a central processing unit chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a first type of conventional heat-dissipating device for a central processing unit chip is shown to comprise a base plate 1 to be connected to the chip (not shown) and a plurality of heat-dissipating fins 10 formed integrally on the upper side of the base plate 1. The first type of conventional heat-dissipating device is formed by means of cutting an elongated aluminum extrusion. FIG. 2 shows a second type of conventional heat-dissipating device for a central processing unit chip which includes a plurality of heat-dissipating fins 2 and engaging members 3 integrally formed with the fins 2. The fins 2 are formed by means of cutting an elongated aluminum extrusion. The engaging members 3 is used to connect the chip (not shown). An axial fan 4 is fixed to the upper edges of the fins 2 in order to facilitate the heat-dissipating effects. The above-mentioned conventional heat-dissipating devices suffer from the following disadvantages:
(1) It is known that the greater the number or the height of the fins, the better the heat-dissipating effects are. However, it is difficult to form the fins by cutting when the height of the fins to be formed is large. In addition, the fins are liable to deformed when being formed by cutting. PA1 (2) The manufacturers must make different sizes of heat-dissipating devices for different sizes of central processing unit chips. This results in a considerable cost for dies which are used to make different sizes of aluminum extrusions, increasing the manufacturing costs. PA1 a plurality of heat-dissipating fins, each fin having at least one through-hole, a lower edge, and a flange connected perpendicularly to the lower edge; PA1 at least one rod member passing through the through-hole of the fins so that the fins can be stacked together and spaced apart from one another by the flanges of the fins, with the lower edges of the fins being co-planar; and PA1 two connecting members connected detachably to the two outermost fins, two ends of the rod member passing respectively through the connecting members, each connecting member having a clamping portion which clamps onto the lower face of the central processing unit chip so that the upper face of the central processing unit chip can abut the lower edges of the fins.